


What Hurts the Most

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Reader runs into Flip Gordon at an event for the first since breaking up





	What Hurts the Most

Never before had you felt this nervous about setting up your gear. You’ve done this plenty of times, but this time was nerve-racking. As you finished setting up the last light, you sighed heavily. This day was eventually going to come, and now that it was here, you were starting to doubt yourself.

As a sort of freelance photographer, you had worked dozens of wrestling shows for various companies so that was nothing new to you. What was going to be new to you was being a combined ROH/NJPW show and seeing your ex for the first time in months. 

________

You and Flip Gordon had been dating for what seemed to be ages. Everything was going well until you got the phone call that you had actually been waiting for – NJPW wanted you specifically. They didn’t tell you what they wanted you to do, but they wanted you. You were over the moon. Flip didn’t take this news too great unfortunately. 

“Why do you have to go Japan? Why can’t you stay here?” He had asked in the middle of dinner one night.

“This is a HUGE dream of mine. You know that. I love the work I’ve done for Wrestle Circus, CMLL and others. But this is NJPW.”

Flip took a drink and looked at you “I don’t like it. They won’t even tell you what they want you to do. Doesn’t that sound off to you?”

You shrugged “They probably just didn’t want to tell me over the phone.” Reaching out, you took his hand and kissed it. “Everything will be fine! I promise!”

Everything was not fine after that. Flip started acting very odd after that night. The relationship just didn’t feel right anymore. There was no yelling or screaming or big breakup scene. You just took your stuff from his apartment and moved it back to yours – you had insisted on keeping your apartment due it also doubling as a photography studio. That was it. The relationship just kind of melted away.

Once you were in Japan, you learned what NJPW wanted from you. You were to document the “Japanese Branch of Bullet Club” in America. You found this odd because you were fairly certain that besides Fale and Yujiro, the other members were in the states very often visiting their families. However, you didn’t question NJPW executives and went along with it.

You were with Fale, Chase, Yujiro, Tama Tonga, Tona Loa and Leo Tonga pretty much 24/7 for months. It had been of rollercoaster of awkwardness (you being forced into sharing a room with Chase), pranks (it was never fun biting into a rice ball and finding a large scoop of wasabi) and learning way too much about the Boys, however it also happened to be the most fun adventure you had been on. Never once did anyone actually tell you what this leading up to during these last 2 months – you did know that ROH and NJPW had been in talks to put on a large combined event in the states.

One night, while at dinner with the Boys, you decided to ask. “So I know ROH and NJPW were in talks of doing a combined show, but is that ever going to happen? You guys have become like family, but dammit, why am I in the dark about what is going on?!” You set down your water glass a little harder than you had wanted and there was a loud thunk which made everyone stare at you.

“No one has told you?” Tama asked quietly looking around at the others.

“Obviously not…” you stated.

“Umm..” Chase started “that deal has been signed for months now and this” he gestured around to the table “is basically a behind the scenes look at us getting ready for the show….”

“SERIOUSLY?!” You exclaimed, causing people to look at you guys. “Why wasn’t I told?! I could’ve gone a different way with the photos, etc”

“We didn’t tell you because we were worried about how you would react to knowing the deal was signed and how it meant you’d have to be around….” Fale trailed of quietly, “you know..Flip”.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “I take it everyone knows about Flip and I and how everything just fizzled out…” The whole table nodded. “Well, it doesn’t matter because it’s done and over with and now you Boys are my focus” you said with a small smile.

_______________

“Hey Y/N!”

A familiar voice had pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked around and realized that somehow you ended up in the bathroom and Brandi Rhodes standing in front of you.

“Hey Brandi!” Brandi had always been one of your favorite people to photograph and just be around in general. You guys had a quick hug.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here”.

“Yeah, I have match and Cody and the Gang will be doing some filming for BTE”, she said. “Hey, so you know that means you ‘Boys’” she laughed and used air quotes around “boys” “will be in a few skits for BTE and so will Flip”. She said in an awkward way.

“Yeah, I know, I just wish people would understand that it’s over between us.” You angrily commented, shaking your head “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you, I’m just mainly hurt that everyone has been trying to keep this from me. I’m a big girl.” You stomped your foot like a toddler as a joke.

You and Brandi laughed, said your goodbyes parted ways with an appointment to do some pictures of her in her new ring gear later on.

Making your way back to the photography area, you were writing a list of everything that you wanted to get done before the show actually started so you weren’t paying attention when you rounded a corner and walked right into Flip. You were both startled and just stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. 

You felt heat rise up into your face as you noticed that he had grown facial hair since the last time you saw him and how it really outlined his jaw in a perfect way. You also saw his eyes wander up and down your body, with that you turned and walked away. You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t be around him just the two of you. You realized how much it hurt at that moment.

Once again, you ended up in the bathroom. You laughed quietly at yourself – the bathroom was always your place to go and hide.

“What is going on?! I don’t know why I’m feeling like this. HE is the one who was acting funny about me going to Japan. HE changed not me. I’m over him and this” You said to the empty bathroom. You took a deep breath and decided to leave the bathroom.

“Y/N!”

You looked up and noticed that Flip was waiting for you outside the bathroom. You shook your head and held a hand out to him “No, we aren’t doing this.”

You started to walk off, but then you felt Flip’s hand on your wrist and next thing you know you were being pinned against the wall with Flip close to you.

“We need to talk.” He whispered as he dropped your hand. He looked nervous and slightly pink.

“we do not need to talk. We are done, you made that clear months ago when you started acting funny.”

“I know I messed up then, but I can’t believe you’ve moved on already and you can’t even tell me.” His eyes started to get glassy like he wanted to cry.

“What are you talking about?! I’m not with anyone.”

“Then what the hell was that picture of you and Chase that people have been sending me?! You two look awful close in it” He said Chase’s name like it was toxic to him.

“Wait…whhaaa…” You were confused and then it dawned on you. You knew what picture he talking about. You had fallen asleep on a flight with your head on Chase’s shoulder and his hand on your knee. Tama had posted it pretty much everywhere with some dumb caption. You and Chase had grown close and he was very adorable, but you guys weren’t dating. “That was a dumb thing that Tama posted. We aren’t together.” You trailed off.

Flip looked relieved. “Good, because the truth is…” He looked around making sure no one was around “these past few months without you in my life have been hell. Everywhere I look I see you or something that reminds me of you.” He started tearing up and fidgeting with his hands. “My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw that picture and the others. “He slowly slide down the wall to sit on the floor.

“You know what hurts the most? The fact that I knew going to Japan was going to be an amazing opportunity for you and how much of an ass I was before everything just fell apart. I’m not over you, I never was. I saw you arrive today with everyone, and I almost backed out of this event. I thought I could handle being here today if I just avoided you but when we ran into each other….” He sighed “I just knew that I had to talk to you and figure out what was going on. “

“Flip…” You whispered and looked at him. “I don’t think I’ll ever be over you, especially not with this beard” You reached out and touched his cheek.

“But your reaction to this opportunity, hurt me deeply. Almost like you didn’t want this for me. This was an amazing opportunity for me and I’ve stood by as you’ve taken all these amazing chances, and this was mine.”

Flip lightly took your hand and kissed it.

“Y/N, I’m very sorry that I was an ass to you. I was just worried that this would drive a wedge while you were in Japan, but I was the cause of it. I hurt the person I love more than anything.”


End file.
